endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cavern of the Gods
Cavern of the Gods, Zahhab Region, Red Sea This temple of the Okeanides, discovered by L&L (R&R) Diving Service, is the tomb of the last queen. It is the resting place of the legendary Pacifica Treasure, and is the key to The Song of Dragons. Stone Cavern Enterance and the Eastern Hallways This cave in a large chamber underneath the Zahhab Region is the entrance to the Cavern of the Gods. After your first trip through, a large rock falls on the entrance, blocking it until you have enough money to excavate it. After reopening the Cavern, the eastern hallways are patrolled by opahs. Striped white sea slugs''' '''and sea gooseberries are found in zoom-in spots here. The Altars Altar of Nephthys This altar underneath the Pillars of Light is home to many species of fish, mainly an ocean sunfish. There are also purple tang in here. It is also the resting place of Pandora's Box. Altar of Osiris The altar of the God of the Underworld is underneath the Pillars of Light and opposite the Altar of Nephthys. The Sage's Stone is found here, and the room is filled with purple tang, atlantic tarpon and polka-dot ribbonfish. Altar of Horus and the Subterrenean Reception Room The altar of the Sky God is under the Pillars of Shadow. You find the Orichalum Ingot and the Oppiochius Coin here. There are also lots of young golden spadefish in this altar. The statue in here slides forward, revealing the Subterrenean Reception Room. It is the very lowest room in the entire Cavern of the Gods. The floor is covered with japanese spider crabs, and the Eris Coin can be found in a zoom-in spot with some cinderella sea slugs. Altar of Isis Opposite the Altar of Horus, this altar is under the Pillars of Shadow. You reach it by swimming up through the other hole in the ceiling of the Subterrenean Reception Room. When you come here after reopening the Cavern of the Gods, you meet a young giant squid called Kraken Jr. He is the son of the giant squid in the Zahhab Region Depths, but he moved out once he was old enough. Western Hallways Patrolled by great sturgeons after you've reopened, you can enter the Pillars of Shadow from here. You'll have to push something on the wall, and then the Doors of Shadow opened. Pillars of Shadow This enormous room is ten stories high and full of coelocanths. After you've reopened, goblin sharks can be found here at night and a special coelocanth moves in. You reach the Celestial Mausoleum through a door at the top. Celestial Mausoleum This is the location of a foght--you fight three goblin sharks, one of which being Okeanos's Guardian. When you've activated the statues in the mausoleum, the doors open. The goblin sharks then flee and a Singing Dragon swims in. When you turn a pedstal in the center of the room, the Singing Dragons take this as a command. They bang their heads against pillars, one banging its' head on a door in the Mausoleum, revealing... The Treasure Room As its name suggests, the room is a golden room with the Pacifica Treasure. It is the final resting place of the Pacifica Treasure and the last queen of the Okeanides. You also find the Ocean Treasure in this room after it is reopened. Pillars of Light The ten-story-high room opposite the Pillars of Shadow is full of Singing Dragons and Commerson's Dolphins. This is where you make your escape in the first trip to the Cavern of the Gods. The Serpens Coin is found on the floor here. Category:Locations Category:Cavern of the Gods